To Repay A Dept
by The Bebop Nameck
Summary: The possibility of guilt and the actions an Earth raised Namecksei-jin warrior takes to give a man back his body and his life.


To Repay A Debt  
  
I've often wondered, how did Piccolo see Neru (Nail)? Was the other Namecksei-jin male simple a means to an end- a solution for Piccolo to gain more power? And if so, did he feel remorse for such a selfish act? True, he saved the dying warrior in some odd way by fusing with him... but still, the question remains- Does Piccolo feel any remorse towards it? So for once, I'm writing out the senario I've thought up.  
  
A Few Little Notes:  
  
* I've heard many a rumor about GT, and I liked none of them (especially the ones with Piccolo -.-) so in my mind it doesn't happen. DBZ ends and most of my fics take it from there if it deals with the real DBZ universe.  
  
* This takes place years after the whole Buu ordeal. If I had to put a number on it, I'd say somewhere around 10-12 years.  
  
* I have no beta for this, so spelling, plot holes, and any other general screw ups I blame on that. The reason for not having one is my normal beta reader is in Florida on vacation right now, so instead of waiting for her to get back and read this, I'm just posting it straight away.  
  
*(08-14) The previous note is now false. I have a beta! Chaotic- Souls. ^.^ You are the best! *glomps* I owe her a lot of thanks for doing this for me. I do believe she made the first chapter flow much easier than before.  
  
* Comments and constructive critisim- I'm begging you people who read this for it. Flames will only serve to piss me off and bring my confidence level down into the negative range. I'm still relitivly new to writing, please be kind.  
  
And with that, my blabbering ends. Hopefully at least one person will enjoy  
the first chapter, and if they do it makes it all worth while ^.^  
  
Chapter One: The Wish  
  
The sea is quiet, in her own way. Desolate, yet comforting at the same time. A desert, but not devoid of water- but of sound. A quiet, peaceful wind plays against an emerald skinned figure sitting in the sand, the playful waves lapping at his feet. Far from his normal waterfall, the figure stares up at the night sky, thankful the full moon that had been restored would not cause a problem since the Saiya-jin on Earth had long since been without their tails. The tide, as inescapable, and elusive as time, rolls out back into the shifting sphere of the sea. The foam hisses around a sitting figure, its lips locked into a smile. The enigmatic curve hints at a joke that is unknown to others.  
  
In truth, the smile is simply a show.  
  
The figure sprawling out on the beach could not be more lonely, could not feel more abandoned than he did right now. All most all his "friends" seemed to have forgetten him as the years after Buu increased. It wasn't so much the noise that the figure missed, but the companionship he had so briefly shared with them. Sighing, the man wondered if any one would even notice his absence if he decided to travel back to NeoNamecksei.  
  
Goku... who knew what the hell that man did anymore, he still remained an enigma to all who knew him. Vegeta... more than likely still training to become stronger than his "rival". Tein... unknown... Yamcha... hadn't heard from in years... Krillian.... involved in family life no doubt.... and Gohan, he almost chokes lightly at the name.  
  
Gohan...  
  
Pain- wrapped tightly into one name, and tied off with a ribbon of exquisite torture.  
  
He hadn't heard from the boy since right after Buu. It was as if he had ceased to exist in the boy's eyes. As if he had become some figment of a long forgotten dream, and the sleeper was waking. And the new reality the boy cherished was his precious wife and daughter. It still hurt to think about him, hurt to think about how much the boy didn't care if his old mentor was abandoned by the one who understood him more than any one.... well... save for Kami and Neru.  
  
As if on cue, his conscience flared to life at the mention of the young warrior. The younger man had been near death when he suggested the fusion. Piccolo prided himself on his self-reliance, but this was one time he was desperate enough to do something rash- even at the expense of someone else. So to increase his power one last time before facing Freeza, he agreed. For years... Piccolo remembers it being up until the androides arrived.... he was able to convince himself it was to save the planet, its people, and the lives of his friends. But as the years went by, and in particularly after Kami fused with him, he could not help but feel guilty about taking Neru's free will just to increase his own power.  
  
He damned himself for caring, but in reality he knew he had changed. He was no longer the heartless demon he had once been, no matter how hard he tried to be Ma Jr. He cared, and he worried. However, something had started to seem off to him. He was so used to hearing the bickering in his mind, but what really worried him was that Neru stopped talking.  
  
After little more than a year, the warrior stopped talking to Piccolo and his presence faded to the back of Piccolo's mind, seeming to be barely more than a whisper. However, some of the feelings he left where ones that left impressions deep inside the older Namecksei-jin's mind. A deep longing to go home, to see his brothers. To have a body of his own again. These things, combined with the ever insistant urging from Kami and his friends abandoning him- had brought Ma Jr. to his decision.  
  
Pulling out a capsule from his pocket that had been given to him by Son so very many years ago, the Namecksei-jin male stares at it, seeming to consider its contents without looking at them. After over a year of searching for them and he finally had all seven. True, he had no idea if his plan would work, but what harm could it do to try?  
  
Clicking the capsule open, Piccolo simply sits there and stares at the seven pulsing stones a moment before standing up. Taking a deep breath he places his palms over the seven ledgendary dragon balls.  
  
His deep, barritone voice cuts through the silence in little more than a whisper, "Great Shenron, awaken now and grant me my desire."  
  
The cloudless night darkens quickly as thunder clouds appear in the sky, lightning flashing through the surrounding area. The waves turn violent, slapping against the sand at Piccolo's feet. And true to form, Shenron arrives in his normal display of lightning. Bright, ruby red eyes look down to the Namecksei-jin before him.  
  
His deep, echoing voice booms over the thunder, lightning and waves, "I will grant you two wishes that are within my power. What is your first wish, Ma Jr.?"  
  
Piccolo smiles lightly, it's good to know at least one person seems to remember him, "I wish for you to return someone back to his original form Shenron."  
  
"Speak his name and it will be done if it is within my powers to do so."  
  
"Neru, the Namecksei-jin male Neru. Restore him back to his own body, Shenron."  
  
"That is well within my powers."  
  
As scarlet eyes burn even brighter, Piccolo collapses to the ground, managing not to cry out despite the pain coursing through his body. The feeling of millions of knives stabbing at him from the inside increases as the seconds drag by before his body convulses violently, seeming to preform a painful version of split form.  
  
Pulling himself to his hands and knees as the pain slowly ebbs from his body, Piccolo pants heavily, recovering from the ordeal. Still panting lightly, he takes notice of another figure one his hands a knees, mirroring his actions. Almost immediatly the other figure picks his head up and stares at other man. They both pick their hands up off the ground and sit back, taking in the sight of the other as if for the first time.  
  
Neru's eyes seem to hold an immeasurable happiness as he moves quickly over to the other male, still on his knees as he throws his arms around the older Namecksei-jin's neck, glomping him. Chuckling quietly, Piccolo lightly gives him a hug back before he pulls away. Sitting back down on his heels, Neru quirks an eyeridge at him, the same antenna quirking too.  
  
"Why?"  
  
The tone of the younger man is quiet and rather confused.  
  
A light smile, "Because Neru, you didn't deserve to be treated like you were just a means to an end. You deserved to have a second chance at life."  
  
The other simply sits in shock and the elder warrior notes with a satisfied mental grin that Kami seems very happy with his actions and has decided to remain quiet. Standing up the rest of the way, he helps Neru to his feet and lays a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What do you say to going to NeoNamecksei?"  
  
The younger man's eyes light up. Piccolo chuckles quietly and does not even need to hear the enthusiastic "yes" Neru gives him. Turning back to Shenron who has been staying there patiently, he calls up.  
  
"Shenron, I have desided my final wish."  
  
"Speak it now."  
  
"I wish for you to transport myself and Neru to NeoNamecksei."  
  
*****  
  
Remember, nice comments and constructive critisim please! ^.^ 


End file.
